Circus Baby
Circus Baby (or just Baby for short) is the tertiary antagonist of the 2016 indie horror game Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location,Main Antagonist of Pizzeria Simulator. originating as an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's World. She is the main mascot of Circus Baby's Pizza World & Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. The soul of Michael Afton's sister reside in Circus Baby. She is one of the five children killer Animatronics created by William Afton (who ironically killed his daughter). She is voiced by Heather Masters. Appearance Baby is a clown-like animatronic humanoid. She has a clown-like face and she holds a microphone in one hand. She has two orange-brown pigtails, and her torso resembles a white dress with red frills on her shoulders, there is a yellow triangle in the middle of her stomach with round edges, which is most likely a speaker. She also has a red tutu. Despite being designed after a little girl, Baby is actually the largest animatronic, standing at 7'2" tall and weighing 585 pounds. History While giving William Afton's daughter ice cream at a party, Baby program force her to kill and pulls the girl into herself. However, nobody notices the incident because of the children's loud cheering. Eventually, William Afton the creator of the Funtime animatronics, finds out that she is missing and discovers that Baby is responsible, due to his daughter wanting to go near her, despite his constant warnings not to. As a result, William sends his son, Michael, to take a job as a technician at Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental and free his sister. When Baby sees Michael during the blackout on the second night, she gains his trust by being non-aggressive towards him and giving him helpful advice to avoid the Bidybabs and Ballora. On the third night, she recounts to Michael the story of the day she killed the little girl. She later saves Michael after he is knocked unconscious by Funtime Foxy. She hides him inside the decommissioned Spring Bonnie suit in the scooping room, and tells him about the scooper before instructing him on keeping the suit's springlocks wound up. On the fifth night (Real Ending), all of the animatronics, including Baby, have been to the Scooping Room and are scooped of all their insides, which form together as the animatronic Ennard. Baby, who is Ennard's main intelligence, uses her voice to pretend to still be in her suit and lure Michael to the scooping room, where she reveals her true self and nature, and scoops Michael. Michael does not flee because he knows that himself being scooped is the only way his sister can leave the warehouse. Ennard later leaves Michael's skin after it decomposes to a purple colour and frightens away all people. She reanimate Michael before leaving. In the Fake Ending, If Michael follows Baby's instructions and has finished Baby's minigame, he will enter a secret room, similar to the office at Freddy's Fazbear Pizza from the first game. The technician must then survive the night by preventing Ennard from getting into the room. When the night finally ends, Baby as Ennard vows it will find a way to escape, which it apparently does and follows the technician home. During the night in the secret room, it is further implied that Michael's sister is a part of Baby/Ennard. Personality Baby is devious and mischievous (as she hides her plan from the technician), although at the same time very polite and concerned for the well-being of the technician (though this may be simply so she can gain his trust and keep his body alive to combine Ennard with him). She is also continuously depressed about a past event in which she had killed (or assimilated) a little girl unintentionally. Even after becoming a part of Ennard, Baby insists sadly that she does not want to hurt the technician, and that he won't die from the Scooper and instead only be in pain for a moment before permanently becoming a part of Ennard (this suggesting that she will remove his nerve with the Scooper) and is very desperate to protect herself and her fellow friends. Lines "I don't recognize you. You are new. I remember this... scenario, however. It's a strange thing to want to do, to come here. I'm curious what events would lead a person to want to spend their nights in a place like this... willingly. Maybe curiousity... maybe ignorance. There is a space under the desk. Someone before you crafted it into a hiding place, and it worked for him. I recommend that you hurry, though. You will be safe there. Just try not to make eye contact. It will be over soon. They will lose interest." - Baby first talking to the player and instructing him how to avoid Bidybab "When your guide comes back online, he is going to tell you that he was unsuccessful, that you must restart the system manually. He will then tell you to crawl through Ballora Gallery as fast as you can to reach the Breaker Room. If you follow his instructions, you will die. Ballora will not return to her stage anymore. She will catch you. The power will be restored shortly. When you crawl through Ballora Gallery, go slowly. She cannot see you, and can only listen for your movement. When you hear her music become louder, she is growing near, listening for you. Wait, and be still." - After surviving the Bidybabs, instructions on avoiding Ballora "Did you know that I was on stage once? It wasn't for very long. Only one day. What a wonderful day, though. I was in a small room with balloons and a few tables. No one sat at the tables, though, but children would run in and out. Some were afraid of me, others enjoyed my songs. Music was always coming from somewhere else, down a hall. I would always count the children, I'm not sure why. I was always acutely aware of how many there were in the room with me. Two, then three, then two, then three, then four, then two, then none. They usually played together in groups of two or three. I was covered in glitter. I smelled like birthday cake. There were two, then three, then five, then four. I can do something special. Did you know that? I can make ice cream, although I only did it once. There were four, then three, then two, then one. Something happened when there was one. A little girl, standing by herself. I was no longer myself, and I stopped singing. My stomach opened... and there was ice cream. I couldn't move, at least not until she stepped closer. There was screaming for a moment, but only for a moment. Then other children rushed in again, but they couldn't hear her over the sounds of their own excitement. I still hear her sometimes. Why did that happen?" - Baby's story "Shh. Be still and quiet. You've been sleeping for quite a while. I think they noticed that you never left the building last night. The cameras were searching for you, but they couldn't find you. I have you hidden too well. '''I kidnapped you.' Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm only going to keep you for a little while. Try not to wiggle, though. You're inside something that came from my old pizzeria. I don't think it was ever used. At least, not the way it was meant to be used. Too dangerous. It's just big enough for one person to fit inside. But just barely. You're in the Scooping Room. Do you know why they call it the Scooping Room? It's because, dummy, this is the room where they use the Scooper. I thought that would be obvious. Isn't that a fun name for something, the Scooper? It sounds like something you would use for ice cream. Or custard. Or sprinkles. It sounds like something you would want at your birthday party, to ensure that you get a heaping portion of every... good... thing. I wonder, though, if you were a freshly opened pint of ice cream, how you would feel about something with that name. Thankfully, I don't think a freshly opened pint of ice cream feels anything at all. Uh-oh. It sounds like someone else in is the building. Shh."'' - First part of Baby's Night 4 monologue. "There is something very important that I've learned how to do over time. Do you know what that is? How to pretend. Do you ever play make-believe? Pretend to be one way, when you are really the other? It's very important. Ballora never learns, but I do. They think there is something wrong on the inside. The only thing that matters is knowing... how... to... '''pretend'. I'll open the faceplates for you. That way they can find you on the cameras. Now all you have to do is wait. I recommend that you keep the springlocks wound up. Your breathing and your heartbeat are causing them to come loose. You don't want them to get too loose. Trust me."'' - Second part of Baby's Night 4 monologue. "Can you hear me? I'm pretending. Remember how I said I could pretend? The cameras are watching. I must be careful not to move. Something bad happened yesterday. Something bad always happens. I don't want it to happen again. There is something bad... inside of me. I'm broken. I can't be fixed. I'm going to be taken to the Scooping Room soon, but it's not going to fix what's wrong with me. What is bad is always left behind. Will you help me? I want you to save what is good, so the rest can be destroyed and never recovered. But you must be careful. Ballora is here, in the room with us. Ballora will not return to her stage. Ballora will not return to her body. You must be careful. You must remain calm, and listen to my voice. There is a button on my cheek. You must find it, and press it. There is a passcode that you must enter before you can retrieve me. Enter the code carefully." - Night 5 monologue "Good. A hatch should have opened. Take the card that you find inside. Now you must turn back. I will guide you through Funtime Auditorium, so you can reach the Scooping Room. When you are there, I want you to destroy this body. Put the card into your handheld device, and I can continue to speak to you. Now, press the green button to your left. This will send me to the Scooping Room. You must follow my instructions in Funtime Auditorium. Ballora is going to follow you. She will try to catch you. I will help you avoid her. She will not follow you inside the Scooping Room. She is afraid. Go back, now." - Night 5 "Go forward. Stop. Go forward and left. Keep going. Stop. Be silent. Go forward and left. '' ''Stop. Go forward. You are almost there. Stop. She is right in front of you. Don't move. He is here to help, Ballora. He is not here to hurt us. Ballora, he is here to help. Go forward again. Ballora is behind you. She is afraid of the Scooping Room. She will not follow you." - In Funtime Auditorium "You are in the Scooping Room now. Funtime Foxy has already been here today. Funtime Freddy has already been here today. Ballora has already been here today. Circus Baby has already been here today. I've been out before, but they always put me back. They always put us back inside. There is nowhere for us to hide here. There is nowhere to go, when we look like this. But if we looked like you, then we could hide. If we looked like you, then we would have somewhere to go. The Scooper only hurts for a moment." - Baby revealing her true form and intentions "Why didn't you trust me? Why didn't you trust me? Why didn't you believe me? Sometimes I don't understand why people do the things that they do. I thought you liked me. I thought I did everything right. We don't want to hurt anyone, but we need you. We need you, so that we can leave. We need you, so that we can hide. We need you, so that we can look like you. If they find us like this, we won't be able to try again. If they find us like this, we won't be able to try again. You must help us. You must let us inside the room. You must let us inside the room. Isn't this why you came here? To be with her again? I don't understand. You won't die, and it will only hurt for a moment. I will find a way out." - Baby talking to Michael in the fake ending. Gallery Ice_Cream_Girl (1).gif|Elizabeth Afton Scrap_Baby_Ally.png|Scrap Baby baby baby.jpg|Baby as a baby fnia baby.png|Baby in FNIA Trivia *Ironically, despite being one of the main antagonists of the game, she is the only animatronic who doesn't have a jumpscare. **Although she doesn't have jumpscare in the game, she did have one in the trailer. It might have been a scrapped part of the game, or just to trick the audience. ***The only thing that is close enough to be a jumpscare is when she kills William's daughter in the minigame. *She is an odd antagonist, in that she continuously helps the player as an ally throughout the game while needing you to survive before turning you into Ennard's new form. *Arguably, her only villainous actions as a whole are putting the technician in a suit and trying to make him into Ennard's new form, and she only does so out of fear for what will happen to her and the other animatronics if found out to be defectives and killers, even insisting that it will only hurt for a moment. *In the minigames, Baby is shown to have blue eyes before pulling William's daughter inside her. However, her eyes are green in the main game. This could hint at her possessing Baby, as her eyes are also green in the minigame. Whether Baby is possessed by William's daughter, or acts of her own A.I., is unclear. *She is very similiar to Harley Quinn *In Sister Location,she helps Michael Afton,who she possilby has secret crush on. Category:Clowns Category:Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Robots Category:Horror Category:Five Nights at Freddy's characters Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Pigtailed characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Female Category:Cute characters Category:Anti Villains Category:Tragic Category:Red Hair Category:Red Category:White Category:Blue eyes Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Remorseful characters Category:Characters with multiple personalities Category:Characters who are biologically related to the hero Category:Omniscient Category:On & Off Category:Characters with Dual Personalities Category:Possessed Object Category:Mobox87 Characters Category:Affably Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Characters who Uses Sex Category:The Heavy Category:Non Disney Princesses Category:Incestuous characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Attractive Female Category:Love interests Category:Deuteragonists Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Busty Girls Category:FNIA Characters Category:Five Nights at Anime Characters Category:Pansexual Category:Trap Masters Category:Rapists Category:Perverts